1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric ceiling fans, and more specifically to a decorative support structure for a ceiling fan which includes multiple downrods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, ceiling fans may be attached to a ceiling using any of several different techniques. Perhaps the most common technique is to suspend the ceiling fan motor and housing from a single downrod. This prior art approach is illustrated in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art ceiling fan structure includes a decorative motor housing 12 which houses a ceiling fan motor (not shown) as known in the art. Brackets 14, of which only two are shown in FIG. 1, are attached to the rotor of the ceiling fan motor. Blades 16 are attached to brackets 14 by bolts or other attachment means as known in the art.
In a typical ceiling fan, a switch housing 20 depends from motor housing 12 through an extension rod 22. Typically, switch-housing 20 contains switches for turning the ceiling fan on, and controlling its speed and direction. Also, a decorative light fixture (not shown) is often connected to switch housing 20.
Motor housing 12 is supported from ceiling 24 by a downrod 26. Downrod 26 is connected to fan housing 12 by an attachment bracket 28 as well known in the art. Power for the fan motor and lights is carried via electric wires which pass through downrod 26.
Downrod 26 is connected to ceiling 24 through a bracket 30 and a ball-joint member 32. Ball-joint member 32 is free to move, in a limited range, with respect to bracket 30. This allows the downrod 26 to hang vertically if bracket 30 is attached to a sloped ceiling and allows a certain freedom of movement of the fan housing 12 during operation. Bracket 30 is generally covered by a decorative canopy 34, which has an opening in the bottom for passage of downrod 26.
Variations on this general design have been manufactured. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,253, by Mark Gajewski, which shows three small downrods used for decorative effect. However, these downrods are all connected together into a single unit, and have the same physical function as single downrod 26.
It would be desirable to provide a ceiling fan down rod arrangement which gave a different aesthetic effect to the ceiling fan unit, and which provided proper support for the fan.
In accordance with the present invention, a ceiling fan support system is provided which contains multiple, perimeter downrods connected between a ceiling fan housing and supporting structure attached to a ceiling. The perimeter rods may provide some or all of the supporting structure to suspend the ceiling fan housing. In order to accommodate sloped ceilings, the perimeter downrods may be made of adjustable length.